YPC516
Komachi Shousetsuka Dannen!? is the sixthteen episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Komachi was reading her novel out loud, ande eryone were impressed. Coco suggested to give it to Natts, because he really liked reading books back at Palmier Kingdom. Komachi asked him to read it. He changed to his human form and started to read. Later, Natsu-san finished reading and said, that he didn't understand what she wanted to say with that book. If he can't understand without author explaining, it is worthless as book. Then Komachi went away almost crying, with Karen chacing after her. The rest of the girls gave mean look to Natsu-san. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino was scolding Bunbee and Arachnea, when Desperaia appeared on screen. She asked, why are the Palmier kingdom citizens dreaming, and Bunbee explained, that it's because of Dream Collet they have. She said, that they can't dream without hope, and asked, where do they get hope from. Kawarino explained, that it's because of Pretty Cure. Desperaiah told them to defeat Pretty Cure and crush their hope. At Natts House, the girls were scolding Natsu-san for saying so. He went down, and Kouji was looking at him. He said he knows Natsu-san - he won't lie or say a compliment, but he is angry at himself for hurting Komachi. Natsu-san asked what to do, and Kouji started teasing him, saying to do something himself or if he insists Kouji can lend his hand, but he said he'll do something himself. Meanwhile, Komachi was with Karen, and Karen was cheering Komachi, saying she loved her book. Komachi told Karen to go home and don't wait Sakamoto-san wait. Anacondy was watching them. Next day after school, the girls were going to Natts House, when a female biker arrived near the store. Natsu-san started scolding her, saying, that she is making too much noise. She said she's a customer, but he didn't cared. He said he won't be polite with someone who doesn't even show her face. The biker admitted she was rude and took off the helmet. She looked like an adult version of Komachi. Nozomi said, that Komachi said she has stuff to do, and went home. Karen went to "Komachi", and recognised her as Madoka, Komachi's sister. Meanwhie, Komachi was alone at home, and noticed a pinky. She went away, while a spider's shadow stepped on her novel. Later, at Natts House, Madoka said she's here because Komachi asked her to deliver their store's mamedaifuku. Everyone said Komachi is very kind, and Natsu-san should learn from her. After hearing how everything went Madoka said, thatif Komachi can't take that much critic, she won't be able to become novelist. Everyone started efending Komachi, and Madoka said she will give everything they said to Komachi. Then Natsu-san stopped Madoka, saying he has a favor to ask. Later, Madoka said, that Komachi has a guest. It was Natsu-san. He wanted to talk with her, while everyone were spying on them. He asked, is she still writing her novel, and she said she doesn't. She put all her effort into writing that book, but if it's bad, she has no tallent at all. He got mad, saying, that she is not valuing her dream at all. Everyone then jumped of the bushes and went inside, scolding Natsu-san for talking like that, when Anacondy used her magic and transported everyone into Komachi's story. Anacondy then came ad turned pirate ship's mast into kowaina. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Everyone were battling, but kowaina was strong. Mint got depressed because of what happened to her story, but Natts encouraged her, saying she shouldn't give up on her dream, because everyone make mistakes at the beginning, but they fix them. Kowaina attacked Natts, making him throw Dream Collet. Anacondy was about to attack him, but Mint came and saved him. Then everyone came to help Mint, defeating kowaina and chacing away Anacondy. They returned back to Komachi's house. Then Natsu-san said, that the story needs a lot of inprovement, but he likes the main character. Komachi promissed to fix, and he promissed to read her story after it's done. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5